THE DUDULISM VIRUS
by Gilbert Legendary Stinson
Summary: CHAPTER 4.2/2 UPDATED! XD WARNING didalam, seperti biasa  :333
1. Chapter 1

**THE DUDULISM VIRUS**

**By: Koala-nyan**

**Desclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya-sama**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: HUMOUR **

**Summary: kehidupan dalam kedokteran itu tidak kaku! Ngga percaya? Baca aja kejadian2 lucu yang mereka buat, si dokter atau pasiennya di dunia Hetalia! ((note: fic drabble ini tidak bermaksud menjelek-jelekkan dokter)) Perhatian: Human name used, virus OOC, bakteri OOT, demam Typo, rasanya garing, ga suka ga usah baca, ada OC, alergi kedokteran ga usah baca, ada amoeba GAJEness, review please~, FLAME do not enter ((bisa2 kebakaran~ XP #plak)), etc...**

**~SILAKAN MEMBACA JIKA TAK ADA ALERGI, KESEMUTAN, KAPALAN, DLL #digetok~**

**PAGE ONE: segalanya dengan dokter hewan**

'**lah kog jadi gue!**

Suatu hari, seekor kuda poni peliharaan Feliks jatuh sakit. Feliks segera memanggil dokter hewan untuk memeriksanya.

"saya sudah menyuntik si kuda poni dengan obat. Kalau dalam tiga hari dia ngga pulih, terpaksa anda harus jagalin dia."

Si babi yang mendengar hal itu, berkata kepada si kuda poni, "bangun, bangun!"

Tapi, si do'i terlalu letih dan tidak berdaya.

Hari kedua si babi kembali mencoba membangunkannya lagi, "ayo! Bangunlah! Ayo, my darling (?)"

Tapi si kuda lagi-lagi masih terlalu lemas dan tidak merespon perkataannya.

Hari ketiganya, si babi teriak pakai megaphone (?) ke telinga si kuda poni

"oui! Bangun! Kalau ngga, mereka akan menjagalmu!"

Dalam usaha terakhirnya, si kuda bangkit. Karena gembira saat melihat kudanya pulih, Feliks langsung bersorak.

"TOTALLY, kita harus merayakan ini! Ayo kita sembelih si babi!"

**(OAO)**

**MAGIC SCAN**

Gilbert bergegas ke kantor dokter hewan membawa salah satu anjingnya, Blackie yang terkulai lemas. Dokterpun segera memeriksa hewan itu, dan mengatakan kepada Gilbert bahwa anjingnya sudah mati. Gilbert lalu bertanya, apakah dokter punya cara yang AWESOME untuk menghidupkan anjingnya yang AWESOME kembali.

Dokter meninggalkan ruangan dan kembali dengan seekor kucing. Si kucing kemudian mengendus anjing dari kepala ke ekor, lalu memandang dokter hewan tersebut dan mengeong.

"maaf," kata dokter, "tidak ada yang bisa saya lakukan."

"danke udah nyobain," kata Gilbert sambil menghela napas. "berapa jumlah yang harus gue yang AWESOME ini keluarin, dok?"

"350.000 IDR" jawab si dokter.

"350.000! hanya untuk ngatain anjing gue yang AWESOME mati?" protes Gilbert dengan AWESOMEnya (?)

"yah..." kata dokter, "rinciannya 50.000 untuk biaya periksa, 300.000 sisanya adalah untuk biaya Neko Scan~"

**(OAO)**

**KWEK! KWEK! KWEK! ((GakuHeta Version))**

Suatu hari, Dave dan Rangga yang baru lulus ujian Gakuen Hetalia atau GakuHeta sedang berdebat akan melanjutkan kuliah dimana.

Rangga: "Dave, lu mau lanjutin kuliah dimana habis ini?"

Dave: "w mau nglanjutin ke kedokteran hewan, _mate_."

Rangga: "buset dah, yakin lo mau masuk kedokteran hewan?"

Dave: "yakin lah, nilai Biologi w bagus,_ mate_."

Rangga: "pesimis, w. lo gak bakalan diterima deh."

Dave: "Why? Lo kog yakin banget,_ mate_."

Rangga: " soalnya lo pengen jadi dokter hewan tapi ngomong bahasa hewan gak bisa."

Dave: "Bahasa hewan?"

Rangga: "ya iyalah, coba tuh dokter umum kalo mau periksa orang pasti nanya dulu, "sakitnya apa? Pusing? Mual?" Nah, coba kalau lo jadi dokter hewan, terus ada bebek mau periksa, gimana kamu mau nanyain tuh bebek?"

Dave:... #sweatdropped

**(OAO)**

**Pikir-Pikir**

Suatu hari, Berwald membawa anaknya, Peter menemui dokter hewan.

"tolong Dok, anak saya mengidap komlikasi," kata Berwald sambil memberikan deathglare ke si dokter.

"B..bapak ma..masuk ke kli..nik ya..yang salah,pak. Sa..saya kan do..dokter hewan," jawab si dokter ketakutan.

"saya tahu, Dok. Justru itu saya kemari," jawab Berwald.

"Lho, emangnya kenapa?" tanya si dokter yang bisa beradaptasi dengan cepat ini.

"Anak saya kan mengidap cacingan dan demam berdarah, dok. Sekarang coba anda pikirkan, apakah cacing dan nyamuk itu bukan hewan?"

**(OAO)**

**Normal gak sih?**

Gak tahan menahan beban emosi, sahabat Antonio, Francis yang ternyata seorang dokter itu curhat.

"Nton, bagaimana ya menghilangkan kebiasaan selingkuh dengan para pasienku? Aku telah melanggar sumpah dokterku, _mon cher_~"

Antonio coba menghibur, "sudahlah, normal pria selingkuh dengan wanita atau sesama (?). apalagi kau belum menikah, _mi amigo"_

Si Francis makin murung, "tapi Nton... aku ini kan dokter hewan?"

**(OAO)**

**Setengah Pintar**

Phra-ek adalah seorang personifikasi Thailand yang suka bertani di sawah yang memiliki gajah putih yang pintar (konteks sini bukan Toto)

Suatu hari, ketika sedang membajak, Phra-ek terjatuh hingga pinggulnya patah. Gajah miliknya langsung berlari kencang sejauh 5 KM ke kota terdekat, dan kembali dengan membawa seorang dokter di punggungnya.

"gajah yang cukup pintar," komentar Razak, seorang temannya yang berasal dari Malaysia saat menjenguk Phra-ek

"ah, ia tidak sebegitu pintar,ana~" kata Phra-ek, "dokter yang dibawa pulang gajah itu adalah seorang dokter hewan,ana~"

**(OAO)**

**Super dog**

Gilbert yang merupakan seorang dokter hewan, sedang membanggakan anjingnya di depan temannya, Kiku. Lama-kelamaan, keduanya jadi saling menyombongkan piaraan mereka itu.

Gilbert: "Anjing w, terutama si Berlitz, AWESOME bgt,dah. Tiap pagi, dia nunggu loper koran. Begitu si loper datang, Berlitz langsung ngambil korannya dan membawanya ke tempat gue sarapan! AWESOME!"

Kiku: "ya, _atashi_ tahu itu..."

Gilbert: (kaget) "dari mana lo tau?"

Kiku: "Pochi-kun, anjing _atashi _yang cerita.

Gilbert:...

**(OAO)**

**~~Note si dokter gadungan, eh, author gaje maksud ane~~**

**Bonjour, disini Koala-nyan dengan proyek baru yang berkenaan dengan dunia kedokteran, ara! kehehe~ ide fic inih w dapetin di salah satu buku humor yang terdudul yang pernah w baca selama inih~ #halah XDDD**

**Rangga=Indonesia =disini gw buat gendernya cowok**

**Dave=Australia**

**Phra-ek= Thai**

**Razak= Malay =disini gw buat gendernya jg cowok~**

**Okeh! Thanks udah mau baca daann~ jangan lupa review ((Flame do not enter this place, thank you))**

**Page two bakal nyusul~ XD**


	2. Chap2: segalanya dengan dokter umum 1

**THE DUDULISM VIRUS**

**By: Koala-nyan**

**Desclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya-sama**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: HUMOUR **

**Summary: kehidupan dalam kedokteran itu tidak kaku! Ngga percaya? Baca aja kejadian2 lucu yang mereka buat, si dokter atau pasiennya di dunia Hetalia! ((note: fic drabble ini tidak bermaksud menjelek-jelekkan dokter)) PAGE TWO part 1 updated! Perhatian: Human name used, di-luar-nalar-manusia, virus OOC, bakteri OOT, demam Typo, rasanya garing, ga suka ga usah baca, ada OC, alergi kedokteran ga usah baca, ada amoeba GAJEness, review please~, FLAME do not enter ((bisa2 kebakaran~ XP #plak)), etc...**

**~SILAKAN MEMBACA JIKA TAK DEMAM, BATUK-BATUK, GATAL-GATAL, DLL #digetok~**

**PAGE TWO: segalanya dengan dokter umum part 1 (2.1)**

**Berakhir di UGD **

Fabrizi pulang dari GakuHeta sambil menangis. Karena heran, Williem, kakeknya pun menanyai Fabrizi.

"kenapa kau menangis, Fabrizi?"

"tadi di jalan, Fabrizi dikeroyok dua orang berandalan, kakek Nethy. Huuuu...huu..."

"halah, dasar anak zaman sekarang, baru dikeroyok dua orang saja sudah keok," sang kakek mencibir Fabrizi.

"memangnya kakek Nethy sudah pernah dikeroyokin?"

"pernah dong! Waktu seumuran kamu, kakek pernah dikeroyok sama tujuh berandalan! Lima belas menit kemudian, enam berandalan itu pada lari terbirit-birit" kata kakek Fabrizi penuh semangat sambil menghisap cerutunya.

Fabrizi makin penasaran dengan cerita si kakek berambut jabrik-kayak-tulip itu, "enam orang lari,kek? Lalu, berandalan yang satu lagi kemana?"

"nganterin kakek ke UGD."

**(OAO)**

**Pertolongan Pertama yang Mengerikan**

Pada suatu hari, dua orang sahabat karib pergi kemping ke sebuah gunung, namanya Gilbert dan Antonio.

Pada pagi hari kedua kemping, Gilbert keluar dari kemah, dan pergi ke semak-semak untuk buang air kecil. Tiba-tiba seekor kobra menggigit vital regionnya. Gilbert berteriak memanggil bantuan. Untung saja Antonio membawa handphone. Ia langsung menelpon nomor telepon UGD yang diketahuinya.

Antonio: "dok, _mi amigo_ digigit ular berbisa, bagaimana cara menolongnya?"

Dokter: "coba kamu ikat bagian tubuh diatas gigitan. Sebagai pertolongan pertama, kamu isap bagian yang digigit untuk membuang racunnya."

Antonio segera menutup handphonenya.

Gilbert: "apa yang dibilangin dokter?"

Antonio: "maaf, Gil. Gue masih belom mau pisah sama Lovi..."

**(OAO)**

**Nasib IQ Pas-Pasan**

Pada suatu ketika, ada seorang dokter yang bisa menciptakan sebuah mesin untuk mengukur IQ orang. Jika ingin mengetahui seberapa cerdasnya dan seberapa tinggi IQ, anda hanya perlu meletakkan kepala di lubang mesin tersebut, menekan tombol, dan tunggu jawabannya. Sebagai contoh, jika Lukas meletakkan kepalanya di mesin tersebut, maka mesin itu berkata.

"otak yang cemerlang, tuan Lukas!"

Intinya, penilaian mesin pengukur IQ akan berbeda-beda pada setiap orang. Ada yang mendapat nilai rendah, atau bahkan jenius.

Pada suatu hari Mathias ikut menonton ketika orang-orang sedang mencoba mengetes IQ mereka dengan mesin itu. Mathias merasa begitu heran.

"wow! Mesin itu hebat sekali!"

Hal terakhir yang ia dengar dari mesin saat menguji orang adalah: "oh, IQ anda sebegitu jeniusnya."

Mtahias pun ikut penasaran dan bersemangat sekali untuk mencobanya. Setelah mendapat giliran, ia segera meletakkan kepalanya di dalam alat, dan menekan tombolnya. Suasana menjadi sunyi senyap seketika. Tak berapa lama kemudian muncul komentar dari dalam mesin.

"mohon jangan membuat lelucon. Tolong jangan meletakkan batu di dalam mesin ini."

**(OAO)**

**Sembuh atau...?**

Ludwig: "dokter, bila saya meminum pil dari anda ini, apakah anda yakin bahwa saya akan sembuh?"

Dokter: "sejauh yang saya ketahui, sampai saat ini belum ada pasien saya yang kembali kesini untuk meminta pil itu lagi."

**(OAO)**

**Dokter Terbaik**

"Anda adalah dokter terbaik di kota ini, Dok! Saya sudah merasakan sendiri keampuhan dari pengobatan anda!" puji Alfred kepada seorang dokter.

Dengan heran dokter itu bertanya, "maaf, tapi sepertinya saya belum pernah menangani masalah kesehatan anda sebelumnya."

Alfred pun menjawab, "Benar dok, tapi berkat pengobatan anda, mertua saya meninggal kemarin lusa!"

**(OAO)**

**Bukan Urusan Dokter**

"Halo, dok! Tolong saya,aru!" suara Yao di ujung telepon.

"Iya, ada masalah apa?" sahut sang dokter.

"saya tidak bisa menjalankan mobil saya, dok! Tolong, aru!"

Dengan lesu, dokter itu menjawab, "Loh, itu bukan urusan saya dong"

"ya jelas urusan dokter, aru! Kunci mobilku tertelan oleh Yong-soo,aru!"

**(OAO)**

**Sunat Plus**

Saat itu Gupta akan disunat di sebuah R.S.. wajahnya menunjukkan rasa tegang yang luar biasa.

"sudah siap?" tanya si dokter.

"aduh, si..siap,dok. Duh..." jawab Gupta tergagap.

"Loh? Takut disunat ya? Belum juga saya pegang kog sudah kesakitan," sang dokter penasaran.

"tangan dokter memang belum menyentuh saya, tapi kaki dokter udah nginjak kaki saya."

**(OAO)**

**Petaka Setrika**

"wah, kog bisa sih kedua pipi dan telinga anda gosong begitu?" tanya dokter penasaran.

Sadiq pun mulai menceritakan kronologinya, "saat saya sedang menyetrika, tiba-tiba saya dengar suara telpon berdering. Secara refleks, saya mengangkat setrika dan menempelkannya di pipi kanan saya."

Si dokter makin penasaran, "loh? Kog ini bisa dua-duanya yang gosong?"

"jadi, setelah saya meletakkan gagang telepon saya, gak berapa lama telepon itu berdering lagi,dok," jawab Sadiq lemas.

**(OAO)**

**Dokter pasti bercanda**

Rangga: "dok, tolong saya! Pulpen saya tertelan oleh suami saya, Williem!"

Dokter: "oke, 15 menit lagi saya sampai kesana."

Rangga: "baiklah, seraya saya menunggu dokter, apa yang harus saya lakuin?"

Dokter: "pake pensil aja dulu"

**(OAO)**

**Dokter pasti bercanda lagi deh!**

Dini hari, Ivan menelpon dokter.

"tolong saya, dokter. adik saya baru saja menelan pil KB kakak saya, da!"

"tenang. Besok saya berikan pil KB yang baru. Untuk sementara, gunakan saja kondom dulu."

"...kolkolkolkolkolkolkol..."

**(OAO)**

**Tidak boleh dinikmati di tempat**

Scott sedang menikmati cerutunya saat menunggu antrian di apotek. Seorang apoteker kemudian menegurnya.

"Maaf, dilarang merokok disini."

"Kau ini bergurau ya, git? Saya beli cerutu ini disini. Kenapa tidak boleh dinikmati disini, huh?" protes Scott.

"Memang benar. Kami juga menjual kondom, tapi tetap dilarang untuk menggunakannya disini."

**(OAO)**

**Turun Kasta Dong~**

"karena menikah dengan gue, Sve, suami (baca:seme~ #plakked) saya menjadi dokter yang punya gelar jutawan di kota ini,moi!" sumbar Tiino kepada Eduard, Raivis dan Toris.

"wah... emang sebelum menikah denganmu, apa gelar Sve-san?" tanya Toris.

"dulu... dia dokter yang punya gelar miliyuner,moi..."

**(OAO)**

**Encok Anti-Air**

Di rumah sakit, Lerino bertemu dengan dokter yang dulu pernah melayaninya.

Lerino menyapa sekalian berkonsultasi ke dokter itu.

"Dok! Dok! Dokter masih ingat saya nggak? Saya Lerino Vargas! Pasien dokter 3 bulan yang lalu, lho!"

Dokter itu rupanya lupa-lupa ingat dengan Lerino, "oh ya? Maaf, penyakit anda dulu apa ya?"

"dulu saya sakit encok, dok! Nah, dokter suruhin saya untuk menghindari yang basah-basah dan dingin."

"lalu, sekarang apa masalahnya?" si dokter penasaran.

"nah, saya rasa 3 bulan belakangan, encok saya tak kumat-kumat lagi. Apa saya sudah boleh mandi sekarang?"

**(OAO)**

**Terjerumus masalah besar**

Dokter: "apa sebelumnya anda bermasalah dengan demam berdarah?"

Feliciano: "pernah, vee~"

Dokter: "kapankah itu?"

Feliciano: "waktu saya masih kecil, saya disuruh mengucapkan kata "demam berdarah" sama kakek roma dengan benar,vee~ saya gagal dok, karena waktu itu belum bisa ngucapin huruf "r" vee~"

**(OAO)**

**Terus Berpikir Positif**

"dokter, saya sangat tegang. Saya belum pernah di operasi sebelumnya," kata Lee dengan gugup di ruang operasi.

"tenang, berpikirlah positif. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Lihatlah saya ini. Saya sama sekali tidak gugup meski ini pertama kalinya saya melakukan praktik operasi pembedahan!" jawab sang dokter dengan penuh percaya diri.

Tidak sampai hitungan 5 detik, Lee terkapar pingsan.

**(OAO)**

**Bukan karena yang lain!**

Seorang dokter tengah memeriksa Peter yang terbaring di tempat tidur.

"amandel anda sepertinya sedang bermasalah," kata dokter sembari memeriksa kedalam mulut Peter.

"aduh, dok. Saya pernah dengar cerita teman saya, kata dokternya, dia juga bermasalah dengan amandelnya, desu yo! Tapi, pada kenyataanya, dia meninggal karena kanker otak, desu yo! Saya takut, dok" sahut Peter dengan nada ketakutan stadium terakhir (?).

"nak Peter..." jawab sang dokter dengan nada agak kesal, "bila saya mengatakan anda menderita amandel, berarti anda meninggal karena amandel! Bukan karena kanker otak!"

**(OAO)**

**Salah dengar atau salah berfantasi?**

Francis sedang berada di ruangan gelap tempat pemeriksaan Fluoroscope. Di ruangan itu hanya ada Francis, dokter dan seorang perawat.

"sekarang cobalah terlentang," perintah sang dokter.

Francis terdiam, tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Saudara Francis, apakah instruksi saya kurang jelas?"

"o..oh, iya , dok, maaf," jawab Francis. "saya kira tadi dokter bicara dengan mbak perawatnya"

**(OAO)**

**Mengapa Memakai Masker?**

Perry dan Davis sedang berdiskusi di bangsal sebuah RS.

"Eh, kak Davis, kenapa ya, dokter-dokter itu selalu memakai masker saat sedang melakukan operasi atau pembedahan?" tanya Perry.

"biar kalau operasinya gagal, pasiennya gak kenal siapakah yang telah melakukan kesalahan fatal," jawab Davis santai.

**(OAO)**

**DAG-DIG-DUG-DEG-DHOAAARRR!**

"dokter, setiap saya mengukur denyut jantung Gilbert, kenapa denyutnya melonjak cepat sekali? Apakah dia perlu obat penenang khusus?" tanya seorang perawat bernama Elizaveta kepada sang dokter, Roderich.

Roderich menghela napas dan menjawab, "Elizaveta, seharusnya kau memasang kancing bajumu setiap kali memeriksa denyut jantung pasien."

**(OAO)**

**Sebagai Tebusan**

Lovino baru saja selesai menjalani perawatan kakinya yang patah dalam sebuah kecelakaan.

"sekarang, kaki anda telah sembuh,dik" kata dokter.

"CHIGII~ jangan panggil aku 'dik'! jadi, setelah ini saya boleh naik motor lagi dong!" sambut Lovino dengan wajah _tsundere_nya yang seperti biasa.

"maaf, tapi tidak bisa," jawab si Dokter.

"Loh? Kenapa? 'kan aku suka naik motor dari dulu!" protes Lovino.

"maaf, motor anda sudah kami sita sebagai tebusan biaya perawatan anda selama berada disini."

**(OAO)**

**BONUS DRABBLES~ XD**

**Sumpah Pasien**

Roma, seorang pria renta yang mempunyai masalah dengan jantungnya memenangkan undian berhadiah satu miliar dari produk saus pasta kesukaannya. Saat Feliciano, cucunya mengetahui kabar tersebut, ia panik karena takut bila sang kakek tahu tentang hadiah itu pasti bisa meninggal karena serangan jantung. Feliciano kemudian menghubungi dokter untuk menyampaikan hal tersebut.

"jangan takut, saya sudah terbiasa menangani keadaan genting seperti ini. Biar saya yang menyampaikan kabar ini kepada pak Roma," jawab sang dokter penuh percaya diri.

Dokter lalu mendekati Roma,dan mencoba membuka perbincangan ringan.

"Pak Roma, seandainya mendapat hadiah 500 juta IDR, apakah yang akan anda lakukan?" tanya dokter.

Roma menjawab dengan tenang, "dokter, karena saya sudah cukup tua, dan cucu saya Cuma dua, tak akan mungkin uang sebesar itu bisa kami habiskan dengan mudah. Maka, saya bersumpah, bila saya mendapat uang sebanyak itu, saya akan memberikan setengahnya kepada dokter. saya bersumpah, dok!"

Sang dokter pun mendadak meninggal karena serangan jantung.

**(OAO)**

**Calon pasien yang aneh**

"halo, dok! Nama saya Natalia!" teriak seorang gadis dari ujung telepon.

"iya. ada apa menelepon malam-malam begini?" jawab dokter dengan nada mengantuk.

"tolong, dok. Kakak tercinta saya, Ivan, baru saja menelan belati milikku, dok!" jawab Natalia dengan nada panik.

"oke, sabar, tenang dulu. Saya akan ke sana dalam 15 menit!" kata dokter menenangkan Natalia.

"eh, eh, bentar, dok. Udah, gak jadi, dok! Gak jadi, sudah beres, dok!" jawab Natalia girang.

"Loh? Anda sudah berhasil mengambil belati anda?" sang dokter keheranan.

"bukan dok, saya sudah menemukan golok sebagai gantinya!"

"ceklek!" (telepon ditutup)

**(OAO)**

**Turun Menurun Menjadi satu**

Dokter: "saya rasa, saya tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk menyembuhkan penyakit anda. Ini adalah penyakit turunan."

Vash: "oke dok, kalau begitu kirim tagihan pemeriksaan ini kepada _vati_ saya! Gak mau, saya DOR!" #todongin AK-47

**(OAO)**

**Celaka dua belas**

Dave yang baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit dengan keadaan wajah penuh perban, bertemu si Rangga. Lalu, obrolan kecilpun terjadi,

"Loh, Dave? Itu mukamu kenapa?"

"panjang ceritanya,_mate_..." kata Dave lemas.

"udahlah, ceritakan saja. Kita 'an sahabatan plus penasaran banget nih" desak Rangga.

"Hm... Kemaren, gue main kasti sama Alfred, Arthur, Lee, Davis, Matthew, dan Perry. Eh, bolanya melesat jauh banget sampai ke kandang sapi peliharaan aku. Waktu gue cari di kandang tuh, gue lihat tuh bola kuning di bawah pantat salah satu sapi peliharaanku itu. Gue semangat ambil tuh bola. Gue angkat ekor tuh sapi, lalu gue teriak ke mereka. "oyyy! Bolanya udah ketemu!" hal itulah yang terakhir kali gue inget, _mate_..."

**(OAO)**

**Gara-gara menganga**

"dok, anda harus menolong saya," kata Lukas di telepon.

"iya, apa yang terjadi disana?" tanya si dokter

"itu dok, adik saya, Emil, dia 'kan suka tidur sambil mangap. Rupanya semalam ada tikus masuk ke mulutnya!"

"oke, tenang. Dalam 15 menit, saya akan berada disana," jawab dokter sambil menenangkan Lukas. "untuk sementara, coba pancing tikus itu dengan sepotong keju, agar dia mau keluar."

15 menit kemudian, dokter tiba dirumah mereka. Di sana, dokter terkejut karena melihat Lukas sedang menaruh ikan asin di atas mulut Emil yang sedang terbaring dan dengan mulut menganga.

"loh? Kan tadi saya suruh anda memancing pakai keju agar tikusnya keluar, kog malah pake ikan asin ? tikusnya mana mungkin mau." Protes dokter.

Dengan santai Lukas menjawab, "ya iya lah dok. Tikus sih gak doyan sama ikan asin. Tapi, saya lakukan ini untuk memancing kucing yang tadi masuk gara-gara mengejar tikus di mulut Emil!"

**(OAO)**

**~Diagnosa jaman baheula si Dokter yang udah ketemu~**

**#np Marukaite Chikyuu Sealand Version ((Peter Kirkland/Ai Orikasa))**

**Hooooolaaaaa~ epribadiiih~**

**Ketemu lagi dengan saya,,, KOALA-NYAN~ 3 #tebarin kangaroo jerkies sisa Dave-sama**

**Dave: woy! Walaupun sisa tapi penting tuh! GRRRR~ dasar kau Koala bau kunyit!**

**Bau kunyit? Saya seringnya makan ekualiptus dengan sisa-sisa makananmu, Dave-sama, okeh... kali ini Koala-nyan mulai OOT lagi.**

**Ummm... thanks semuanya, bela-belain review fic gaje nan gila buatan saya ini~**

**=REPLIES=**

**Al-chan 456_aduh, sorry~ koala kurang pande Biologi, atuh~ lebih ke kimia~ #dor**

**AlphaOrion227_t..thanks XDDD**

**Feathers D. Beilschmidt_Okrai~ :D**

**=CHARA's NOTE =**

**Fabrizi: Andorra (disini Male!mode)**

**Williem: Netherlands**

**Lukas: Norway**

**Mathias: Denmark**

**Gupta: Egypt**

**Scott: Scotland**

**Lerino: Seborga**

**Lee: Hong Kong**

**Perry: Wy**

**Davis: New Zealand**

**Emil: Iceland**

**Ummm... review again, please? ((api jangan masookk! Banyak peralatan kedokteran nih~ #plakbuaghdor!))**

**ditunggu ya chap 2.2-nya, dijamin lebih seger deh~ soalnya dipilih dari bahan2 alami dan berkualitas (?) OOT AGAAIN~~ #dilempar TNT**

**ada request? Kira-kira, kalau chap 2 dan anak-anaknya ini selesai, enaknya tentang segalanya bersama dokter "gigi-mulut"/ "kejiwaan"/ "optik"/ "kebidanan"?**

**((note: maybe di Page "segalanya dengan dokter kebidanan" kayaknya rate-nya jadi M deh~ ada konteks humor dewasa gituh~))**

**~with Koala-nyan from RSJ terdekat (?)~**


	3. Chap3: segalanya dengan dokter umum 2

**THE DUDULISM VIRUS**

**By: Koala-nyan**

**Desclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya-sama**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: HUMOUR **

**Summary: kehidupan dalam kedokteran itu tidak kaku! Ngga percaya? Baca aja kejadian2 lucu yang mereka buat, si dokter atau pasiennya di dunia Hetalia! ((note: fic drabble ini tidak bermaksud menjelek-jelekkan dokter)) PAGE THREE part 2 (end) updated! Perhatian: Human name used, di-luar-nalar-manusia, virus OOC, bakteri OOT, demam Typo, rasanya garing, ga suka ga usah baca, ada OC, alergi kedokteran ga usah baca, ada amoeba GAJEness, review please~, FLAME do not enter ((bisa2 kebakaran~ XP #plak)), etc...**

**~SILAKAN MEMBACA JIKA TAK INFLUENZA, ASMA, MAAG, DLL #ditabok~**

**PAGE THREE: segalanya dengan dokter umum part 2 (end) (3.2/2)**

**Kabar baiknya adalah...**

Dokter: "tuan Yong-soo, ada kabar baik dan kabar buruk yang ingin saya sampaikan"

Yong-soo: "oke dok, kabar baik itu berasal dariku,da ze! So, ceritakan kabar buruknya dulu,da ze"

Dokter: "anda terkena kanker paru-paru. Umur anda tinggal 1 tahun lagi."

Yong-soo: "astaganagarajabonarjadidua,da ze~ kabar baiknya, da ze?"

Dokter: "saya baru saja menang lotre sebesar 500 juta IDR!"

Yong-soo: #hening

**(OAO)**

**Kabar Bikin Kabur**

Dokter: "ada kabar baik dan buruk yang ingin saya sampaikan untuk anda, nona"

Yekaterina: "apa kabar buruknya,dok?"

Dokter: "karena anda mengidap kanker, saya harus mengamputasi kedua (maaf) payudara anda"

Yekaterina: "oh tuhan... kabar baiknya?"

Dokter: "waria yang duduk di belakang anda mau bertukar payudara dengan anda"

**(OAO)**

**Kabar super buruk**

Dokter: "ada kabar baik dan buruk yang ingin saya sampaikan untuk anda, tuan"

Arthur: "apa kabar baiknya, dok?"

Dokter: "umur anda tinggal satu setengah bulan lagi"

Arthur: "itu kabar baiknya! BLOODY HELL! Apa kabar buruknya!"

Dokter: "seharusnya saya menyampaikan berita itu satu setengah bulan yang lalu, tapi waktu itu anda sedang asyik berlibur"

**(OAO)**

**Sama saja bohong**

Dokter: "saya punya kabar baik dan kabar buruk yang harus saya sampaikan kepada anda"

Heracles: "oke, sampaikan yang buruknya itu *hoahm*..."

Dokter: "hm... karena kelalaian kami, kemarin kami salah mengamputasi tangan anda yang sehat"

Heracles: "alahmak... baiknya?"

Dokter: "tangan anda yang sebelumnya sakit, keadaannya mulai membaik"

**(OAO)**

**Dokter Durhaka?**

Bella adalah dokter muda yang baru saja membuka praktik dirumahnya. Pasien pertamanya adalah kakak laki-lakinya sendiri, Williem.

Bella: "_broer_, berhentilah merokok. Kondisi paru-paru _broer _sudah tidak sehat"

Williem: "_zus_, bertahun-tahun aku bekerja membanting tulang untuk membiayai sekolahmu, aku tak pernah merasakan kesenangan dunia. Semua demi masa depanmu, _zus. _Dan, sekarang setelah pengorbanan yang _broer_ lakukan hingga _zus_ bisa jadi dokter, _zus _balas _broer_ dengan melarangku untuk merokok? Dasar durhaka!"

**(OAO)**

**Bius ala kadarnya**

"loh, kenapa kepalamu benjol?" tanya Monique kepada Mei.

"oh ini, aku habis menjalankan operasi usus buntu," jawab Mei santai.

"loh? Perut yang dioperasi, kog kepalanya yang benjol?" Monique semakin penasaran.

"ya, waktu mau dioperasi, obat biusnya habis"

**(OAO)**

**Tau gak sih?**

Elizaveta adalah seorang biang gosip terkenal di daerahnya. Saat ia mengetahui bahwa pasangan Rangga-Williem baru saja dikaruniai anak, Elizaveta tak sabar untuk membuat gosip tentang anak mereka kepada tetangganya, Lili.

"Eh, Li~ tau gak? Ternyata anaknya pasangan NetherIndo itu lahir tanpa (maaf) penis loh, Li!"

Dengan ekspresi datar, Lili menjawab, "loh, ya mana mungkin punya penis kak Elizaveta, anak mereka 'an perempuan"

**(OAO)**

**Wah, salah!**

Dokter sedang mencoba menuliskan resep untuk Gilbert, tapi ia terkejut karena tinta pulpennya tak keluar sama sekali. Setelah diperhatikan, ternyata yang ia gunakan untuk menulis adalah sebuah termometer. Dokterpun berseru ke Gilbert,

"yaolohhh! Kalau ini termometer, berarti yang menancap (maaf) di pantat anda itu adalah pulpen saya!"

**(OAO)**

**Alat ajaib**

Kiku sedang berkonsultasi ke dokter tentang penyakit anehnya.

"dokter, ada apa ya dengan (maaf) pantat_ atashi_, jadi selalu mudah kentut. Dan, kentut _atashi _ini tidak pernah berbunyi lagi" keluh Kiku dengan muka merah padam seiring dengan bau tak sedap yang tidak lain berasal dari pantatnya.

"ini, coba pakai alat ini" saran sang dokter sambil sesekali mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menyembunyikan keinginan untuk muntah.

"apakah alat ini bisa menghentikan kebiasaan kentut _atashi, _dok?" tanya Kiku penasaran.

"bukan, alat itu akan membuat kentut anda berbunyi, sehingga membuat orang lain lebih waspada"

**(OAO)**

**Pembesaran sebelah**

"_mon cher_ Victoria, biaya untuk membesarkan (maaf) payudara anda sebesar 8 juta IDR" kata Francis yang kebetulan membuka salon kecantikan kepada Victoria.

"aduh, mahal benar sih, kurangin dong. Jadi, 4 juta aja, ya? Ya?" jawab Victoria sambil mengedipkan mata dengan genit.

"oke, bayar saja 4 juta. Tapi, hanya sebelah saja yang kubesarkan, _mon cher."_

**(OAO)**

**Nasib Pasien Perdana**

Peter adalah anak dari Dokter Berwald, ahli bedah terbaik di daerahnya. Saat itu, Peter mengajak Raivis main-main kerumahnya sambil memamerkan ruang praktik ayahnya. Saat masuk di ruang praktik Dokter Berwald, Raivis dikejutkan dengan sebuah tengkorak manusia yang tergeletak di meja.

"Pe...Peter! i..ini tengkorak a..sli ya?" tanya Raivis ketakutan.

"hahahaha~ tenang! Itu adalah pasien pertama papa, desu yo!"

**(OAO)**

**Kredit operasi**

"tumor otak anda harus diangkat secepatnya" kata seorang dokter kepada pasiennya, Ludwig.

"aduh, berapa biayanya?" tanya Ludwig dengan ekspresi sedih.

"130 juta IDR"

"ma..mahal sekali! Mana mungkin saya punya uang segitu banyaknya! Adanya Cuma 50 juta saja nih!" jawab Ludwig putus asa.

"baiklah, anda boleh membayar uang muka dahulu, lalu sisanya bisa dicicil dengan program bunga menurun" dokter menjelaskannya dengan sabar.

"lha? Kog jadi mirip kredit mobil begitu?"

"saya memang sedang merencanakan untuk mengkredit mobil kog"

**(OAO)**

**Advis Jitu**

Ketika mandi, Roderich yang kurang hati-hati secara tak sengaja menelan sebongkah kecil sabun. Istrinya, Elizaveta gugup menelpon dokter untuk minta pertolongan.

"sekarang ini saya masih ada beberapa pasien, mungkin setengah jam kemudian saya baru bisa datang kesana."

Elizaveta bertanya, "sebelum anda datang, apa yang harus saya lakukan? Menepuk pundaknya dengan frying-pan tercinta saya?"

Dokter itu menjawab, "berikan tuan Roderich secangkir air putih untuk diminum, kemudian lompat-lompat sekuat tenaga. Anda bisa menyuruh tuan Roderich meniupkan gelembung busa dari mulut untuk menghabiskan waktu."

**(OAO)**

**Persetujuan Terbanyak**

Antonio mengunjungi tempat praktik dokter untuk meminta operasi vasektomi. Dokter kemudian menanyakan tentang keyakinan Antonio untuk melakukan operasi itu.

"apakah anda sudah memikirkan resiko dari operasi yang akan anda tempuh ini? Apakah istri anda sudah setuju?"

"kalau istri saya, Bella, sih setuju asal anak-anak juga setuju, dok" sahut Antonio dengan cengiran bodohnya yang seperti biasa.

"lalu, bagaimana pendapat anak-anak anda?" tanya si dokter.

"tiga anak saya setuju, duanya lagi ngga,dok"

**(OAO)**

**Pertanyaan yang Salah**

Phra-ek mengunjungi dokter karena penyakit encoknya.

"dok, sudah setahun terakhir saya mengalami encok,ana~"

"apakah anda merasa menderita dengan penyakit itu?" tanya dokter.

"dok, memangnya ada ya orang yang merasa bahagia karena penyakit,ana?"

**(OAO)**

**Paling cocok**

Sadiq: "Emil, harusnya kamu bertemu dengan dokter gue"

Emil: "kenapa? Aku 'kan gak punya keluhan penyakit apa-apa..."

Sadiq: "dokter gue ini hebat! Dia pasti bisa menemukan penyakit yang paling cocok buatmu!"

**(OAO)**

**Mau bius lokal saja**

Mathas: "saya mau protes dokter!"

Dokter: "protes kenapa?"

Mathias: "tadi dokter bilang mau biusin saya pake bius lokal, tapi saya lihat di kemasan obat biusnya tertulis '_made in Stockholm_'. Padahal dokter tau 'kan saya orang Kopenhagen"

**(OAO)**

**Tahu terima kasih kog**

Feliks terus mengeluh di ruang praktik seorang dokter.

"totally, saya kecewa dengan pelayanan anda, dok! Sudah enam tahun saya dibuat mondar-mandir ke sini untuk menjalani perawatan, tapi pada kenyataanya saya tidak sembuh-sembuh! Totally, anda bisa sekaya sekarang hanya dengan menangani saya!"

Dengan santai, dokter itu menjawab, "tenang, saya bukanlah orang yang tak tahu terima kasih. Lamborghini saya yang diparkir di depan itu, saya namakan sesuai nama anda"

"..."

**(OAO)**

**Mantap Mati?**

"dokter, karena penyakit ini, saya merasa sangat menderita. Kadang terpikirkan untuk mati secepatnya saja,dok..." keluh Toris kepada dokternya.

"baiklah, tampaknya anda sudah mantap dengan niat itu sehingga memanggil saya"

**(OAO)**

**Kecelakaan yang sempurna**

Pada saat musim mudik lebaran di daerahnya Rangga, di suatu daerah terjadi kecelakaan antara bus dan truk. Rangga, sebagai seorang saksi tunggal yang melihat kejadian tersebut segera emenelpon polisi.

"selamat siang pak, saya mau melaporkan kalau telah terjadi kecelakaan antara bus dan truk"

"bagaimana kondisi dan keadaan penumpang, apakah ada korban jiwa?" tanya petugas.

"iya pak, 1 orang meninggal di tempat, 2 luka parah, 3 luka ringan, 4 sehat, 5 sempurna..."

**(OAO)**

**BONUS DRABBLES**

**Belum Berakhir**

Di dalam sebuah kamar pasien, Matthew baru saja siuman setelah menjalani operasi pembedahan. Dengan nada lega, ia mengucapkan syukur.

"terima kasih tuhan, semua ini sudah berakhir."

"jangan senang dulu, itu baru awal,_mate_!" kata Dave, seorang pasien yang berbaring disebelah Matthew. "kemarin aku menjalani dua kali pembedahan, karena dokter-dokter itu meninggalkan segulung perban di perutku, _mate_!"

"betul! Aku juga baru saja menjalani pembedahan ulang, karena ternyata ada pinset yang tertinggal di perutku! Bloody hell yeah" sambar Arthur, salah seorang pasien lain diruangan yang sama.

Tak berapa lama, sang dokter masuk ke dalam ruangan itu sembari bertanya, "maaf, apakah ada yang melihat pisau bedah saya?"

Matthew pingsan seketika.

**(OAO)**

**Gerbang kematian**

Alfred: "dok, dokter! bantuilah HERO ini!"

Dokter: "_be calm, sir_! _Be calm_! Ada masalah apa rupanya?"

Alfred: "itu dok, istri saya, Natalia. Ia sedang berada di ambang gerbang kematian!"

Dokter: "_be patient, sir_! Sebentar lagi saya akan membantu istri anda melewati gerbang itu!"

CEKLEK! #telpon ditutup

**(OAO)**

**Benar-benar memperhatikan**

Ivan merasa heran karena Natalia selalu memperhatikan pirozhki yang dibuat olehnya di meja.

"loh, Natalia-chan, kok Pirozhki-nya tidak dimakan,da? Kenapa diliatin terus,da?" tanya Ivan.

"tadi disekolah ada kegiatan menimbang berat badan, kata guru kesehatan, aku harus memperhatikan makananku"

**(OAO)**

**Tinggal sepuluh lagi...**

Lukas merasa tidak enak badan. Ia mengunjungi seorang dokter untuk pemeriksaan menyeluruh. Setelah Lukas menunggu agak lama, dokter itu keluar sambil membawa hasil pemeriksaan.

Dokter: "maaf, saya harus mengatakan hal yang sangat buruk kepada anda."

Lukas: "kenapa?"

Dokter: "hidup anda tinggal 10..."

Lukas: "10 apa? 10 tahun? Bulan? Minggu? Hari?"

Dokter: "9..."

Lukas: (O_O)

Dokter:"8...7...6..."

**(OAO)**

**Ke tempat yang lebih cocok**

Suatu hari Vash sedang dicurhati adiknya, Lili tentang penyakitnya.

Lili: "_niisama_, kepalaku pusing, dadaku sering berdebar-debar, mual lagi perutnya..."

Vash: "kalau begitu, kita ke tempat dokter saja ya?"

Kemudian mereka berdua pergi ke tempat dokter spesialis penyakit dalam. Ketika giliran Lili diperiksa dokter, Vash menunggu diluar. Ketika Lili keluar dari kamar pemeriksaan, dengan cemas Vash bertanya kepada Lili.

Vash: "sakit apa kata dokter, Lili?"

Lili: "kata dokter, aku tidak terkena penyakit apa-apa, aku hanya sedikit stress saja. Ia menyarankan supaya kita liburan dulu supaya rileks, seperti pergi ke Paris, Istanbul, Tokyo. Gitu loh, _niisama_... enaknya kemana_, ja_?"

Vash terdiam sejenak, kemudian berkata, "kita pergi ke dokter lain saja ya?"

**(OAO)**

**~Analisis jaman esde author~**

**#np Mein Gott-Prussia ((Gilbert Beilschmidt/Kousaka Atsushi (APH)))**

**Guten Morgen/tag/nacht, all~**

**Koala-nyan RITE HEREEE~ XDD**

**Wah,wah~ akhirnya page "segalanya dengan dokter umum" berakhir juga dengan cepat, berarti, di page selanjutnya, Koala buat "segalanya dengan dokter kejiwaan" ja?**

**Padahal waktu lagi buatin fic ini mata Koala plototin doujin r-18 germancest hasil donlotan saiah cukup lama banget ((PUASA2 GINI BACA DOUJIN GITUAN? OAO))~ #gatanya**

**Naaa~ Koala sendiri gak sabaran ngetripping di atas keyboard buat fic "segalanya dengan dokter kejiwaan" #ceilaaa,bahasanya~ #plakplok~**

**Menurut readers, drabbles page kali ini yang paling kocak apa? ((menurut Koala sih, yang 'kecelakaan sempurna' ituh~ #gatanya))**

**=Chara Note=**

**Bella=Belgium**

**Monique=Monaco**

**Victoria=Seychelles**

**All right! Jangan lupa review tanpa flame yak! XD **

**Kalau ada pertanyaan atau rikues, bilang aja~ insya allah, mungkin Koala bisa penuhin atau jawabin~ XD**

**Oh iya, trima kasih untuk review kalian semua dan kata-kata penyemangat dari satu sohib gue yg udah jadi uke gw selama ini #ditonjok~ i love you full~ XDDD #tebar2 ekualiptus~**

**=From Koala-nyan with A Lake of Betadines (?)=**


	4. Chap4: dengan dokter kejiwaan? 1

**THE DUDULISM VIRUS**

**By: Koala-nyan**

**Desclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya-sama/Alit Susanto**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: HUMOUR **

**Summary: kehidupan dalam kedokteran itu tidak kaku! Ngga percaya? Baca aja kejadian2 lucu yang mereka buat, si dokter atau pasiennya di dunia Hetalia! ((note: fic drabble ini tidak bermaksud menjelek-jelekkan dokter)) PAGE FOUR PART ONE updated! Perhatian: Human name used, di-luar-nalar-manusia, virus OOC, bakteri OOT, demam Typo, rasanya garing, ga suka ga usah baca, ada OC, alergi kedokteran ga usah baca, ada amoeba GAJEness, review please~, FLAME do not enter ((bisa2 kebakaran~ XP #plak)), etc...**

**~SILAKAN MEMBACA JIKA TAK TYPUS, KANKER, HEPATITIS, DLL #dihantam~**

**PAGE FOUR: segalanya dengan dokter kejiwaan part 1 (4.1/2)**

**Gambar penuh makna dari pak dokter**

Seorang psikiater yang cukup andal di dunia Hetalia sedang memeriksa pasiennya bernama Francis. Setelah mendengar curhatan Francis yang diduga mengalami hiperseks, sang dokter jiwa mengambil bolpen serta selembar kertas untuk membuat beberapa pola. Pola pertama adalah garis vertikal yang lurus.

Dokter: "apakah anda mengerti apa yang saya gambarkan ini?"

Francis: "woah~ oui! Itu gambar Arthur terlentang, dok!"

Sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dokter menggambar pola baru berupa persegi.

Dokter: "kali ini apa?"

Francis: "woahh~ itu (maaf) nipplesnya Matthew,dok!" #girang

Kemudian, si dokter menggambar segitiga di atas kertas itu dengan kesal.

Dokter: "kalau ini?"

Francis: "nah! Kalo itu gambar Antonio sedang nungging,dok!" #semangat

Dokter: "tampaknya anda ini mengalami hiperseks akut!"

Francis: "loh? Ga salah,dok? Bukannya anda yang hiper seks? 'kan anda yang menggambar uke-uke menggoda dari tadi?"

Dokter itupun menangis karena ikut depresi.

**(OAO)**

**Balada Sapi**

Dokter: "uhm, berapa jumlah telinga sapi?"

Vash: "dua."

Dokter: "matanya?"

Vash: "ya dua juga 'lah,dok!"

Dokter: "oke, berapa jumlah kaki sapi?"

Vash: "DOK! SEBENARNYA ANDA INI PERNAH LIAT SAPI GAK SIH! GW DOR BARU TAU!" ((A/N: #capsie jebol...))

Dokter: "..."

**(OAO)**

**Kejarlah gue, gakkan kejitak**

Gilbert: "dok, sudah berminggu-minggu gue yang AWESOME selalu bermimpi sedang dikejar-kejar wanita yang AWESOME cantik dan seksehnya, tapi, gue yang AWESOME ini selalu berlari menghindar."

Dokter: "lalu, apa yang bisa saya lakukan untuk menolongmu?"

Gilbert: "amputasiin kaki saya yang AWESOME ini dong, dok~"

**(OAO)**

**Lupa...Lupa...Lupa...**

Rangga: "dok, bantu saya... saya mengalami amnesia akut."

Dokter: "hm, sejak kapan masalah itu terjadi?"

Rangga: "masalah? Maaf, masalah apa? Saya dimana? Anda siapa?"

**(OAO)**

**Obat anti-lupa**

"dok, saya ini pelupa sekali. Apakah ada obatnya?" keluh Williem kepada dokter.

"coba minum pil ini 3x sehari,tuan" saran sang dokter.

Seminggu kemudian Williem kembali ke klinik. Dokter pun menanyai soal perkembangannya Williem.

"bagaimana, tuan? Apakah obatnya manjur?"

"obat? Obat apaan,dok?"

Sang dokterpun lemas tak berdaya...

**(OAO)**

**Sang dokterpun tak kuasa menjawab**

Antonio: "saya stress banget dok, saya selalu kehilangan orang-orang yang saya sayangi!"

Dokter: "coba ceritakan pelan-pelan masalah anda."

Antonio: "begini dok, Bella, istri pertama saya meninggal setelah memakan waffle buatan Iglaterra Arthur."

Dokter: "hm,lalu?"

Antonio: "saya menikah lagi dok, dengan Natalia. Tapi, tak lama setelah kami menikah, istri kedua saya juga meninggal karena memakan pirozhki buatan Arthur lagi."

Dokter: "loh? Terus? Terus?"

Antonio: "saya menikah lagi dengan Roderich ((A/N: kog sekarang yg dinikahin sesama? #plak!)). Tapi dia juga meninggal!"

Dokter: "kali ini kenapa? Memakan makanan buatan Arthur lagi?"

Antonio: "ngga,dok! Dia meninggal karena tak mau memakan mocca cake buatan Arthur!"

**(OAO)**

**Misterinya igauan suami coretsemecoret**

Feliciano: "dokk~ hampir tiap malam, suami coretsemecoret saya yang tercinta, Ludwig selalu mengigau dengan suara kencang,vee~ gak jelas dia ngomong apa,vee~"

Dokter: "oh, mungkin obat ini akan membuat suami anda tak mengigau lagi saat tidur."

Feliciano: "jangan,vee~ saya justru kepingin dokter membuat perkataan Ludwig saat mengigau menjadi lebih jelas,vee~"

**(OAO)**

**Suka sekali sumpit**

"silahkan cerita masalah anda..." kata dokter kepada Yao.

Yao menundukkan kepalanya dengan lesu. "begini,aru, suami coretsemecoret saya, Ivan memaksa saya untuk datang kemari,aru. Karena saya suka sama sumpit,aru."

"hm, lalu apa masalahnya dengan sumpit? Saya sendiri kalau di warung atau rumah kalau makan pasti dengan sumpit, tradisi sih, sekaligus suka juga~" Jawab dokter.

Yao kaget dan bertanya dengan penuh semangat, "wah! Selera kita sama dong,aru? Kalo dokter sukanya di goreng ato di hotplate sumpitnya?"

**(OAO)**

**Jangan sampai ketahuan!**

Eduard sedang berada di ruang periksa dokter dengan ditemani oleh seorang perawat. Lalu, perawat itu meminta Eduard untuk membuka pakaiannya sebelum dokter datang untuk memeriksanya. Perawat itu kaget saat melihat bra dengan cup yang besar di tumpukan pakaian Eduard.

"ya ampun. Ternyata anda juga memiliki masalah kejiwaan!" komentar si perawat.

"bu..bukan begitu,mba. Ini saya lakukan karena sebelumnya istri saya, Katyusha pernah memergoki bra ini di lemari pakaianku. Jadi, lebih baik saya bawa kemana-mana biar dia ngga tau."

**(OAO)**

**Gelora Esmosi**

Dokter: "okay... masalah apa yang sedang anda hadapi?"

Arthur: "dok... saya ini bermasalah dengan emosi. Saya gampang marah sama orang."

Dokter: "bisa anda ceritakan bagaimana awal masalah ini?"

Arthur: "DOKTER INI BAGAIMANA SIH, TCH! GW KEMARI UNTUK MENCARI PEMECAHAN MASALAH GW, BLOODY HELL YEAH! KENAPA DOKTER MALAH NANYA-NANYA TERUS?" ((A/N: #capsie jebol lagi...))

**(OAO)**

**Memang jadi masalah**

Williem mendatangi klinik dokter kepercayaannya dengan lemas. Ia mulai berkonsultasi dengan psikiaternya itu.

"dok, saya stres. Tiap malam gw mimpi terjebak disebuah pulau yang dikelilingi gadis-gadis lolita yang imut! Disana, tidak ada seorang lelaki sama sekali!" keluh Williem.

"wah, anda beruntung. Harusnya anda bersyukur mendapat mimpi seperti itu, lalu masalah apa yang dapat saya bantu dalam memecahkannya?" tanya si dokter.

Williem menjawab dengan semakin lemas, "masalahnya, di mimpi itu, saya selalu jadi wanita,dok!"

**(OAO)**

**(bukan) dokter gila**

Roderich menelpon seorang psikiater yang terkenal (karena kenarsisannya) andal didaerahnya.

"halo, apakah ini dengan dokter Gilbert?"

"_ja_. Ini dengan saya yang AWESOME"

"apakah benar anda seorang dokter gila?"

"uhm, maaf. Tapi, gw yang AWESOME ini seorang psikiater yang AWESOME."

"_richt_... terserah apa sebutannya. Saya ingin bertemu anda. Saat ini saya sedang ditimpa banyak masalah. Tapi, btw, berapa tarif untuk bertemu anda?"

"seratus ribu IDR untuk sekali konsultasi, AWESOME?"

"WHAAATT? Saya harus bayar seratus ribu IDR hanya untuk sekali pertemuan? Loe emang DOKTER GILA, obaka-san!"

Ceklek! (telpon ditutup)

**(OAO)**

**Tip (gak) tepat tolak rokok**

Scott yang sangat ingin menghilangkan kebiasaan merokoknya datang berobat kepada dokter.

Dokter: "apa yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?"

Scott: "begini dok, gue pingin hilangin kebiasaan merokok gue. Kayak mana caranya?"

Dokter: "oh, simple. Sebelum merekok, rokok yang akan tuan isap dicolek saja dengan kotoran ayam terlebih dahulu. Pasti nanti selera tuan hilang untuk merokok."

Scott: "oh, begitu? Okay, thanks"

Seminggu kemudian Scott kembali datang pada dokter itu lagi.

Dokter: "lah? Kenapa kembali lagi? Apa saran saya tidak berhasil?"

Scott: "lo kayak kepingin gue gak balek-balek kesini, dok. Tapi, berhasil sih..."

Dokter: "jadi, masalahnya apa lagi?"

Scott: "sekarang gue jadi suka nyolek tae' ayam,dok!"

**(OAO)**

**Buktikan tarif (gak) murahnya**

Sebuah obrolan kecil antara Heracles dan psikiater terjadi di ruang periksa.

Heracles: "apa benar anda psikiater terhebat disini?"

Psikiater: "ya"

Heracles: "berapa tarif yang harus saya keluarkan untuk anda?"

Psikiater: "500.000 IDR untuk satu pertanyaan. Jadi, pertanyaan ketiga?"

Heracles: #pingsan

**(OAO)**

**Gen Yaoi?**

Alfred mendatangi dokter untuk mencari pemecahan masalahnya. Ia merasa mempunyai kecendurungan homoseksual, seorang gay (baca: yaoi). Toh, dia sekarang pacaran dengan Arthur #plak.

"memangnya apa yang membuat anda berpikir bahwa anda seorang gay, ehem...pelaku Yaoi?" tanya seorang dokter Hungaria yang cantik bernama Elizaveta dengan senyuman jahat di bibirnya ((A/N:: bahasanya... AMAZING~ #dordor)).

"kakek dan kakek buyut saya adalah orang gay, dok" jawab Alfred.

"tapi, yaoi bukanlah karena faktor genetis. Mana mungkin bisa menurun begitu saja..."

"tapi dok, _dad_ saya juga seorang gay!" sanggah Alfred. "adik saya juga, Matthew. Dia 'kan pacaran dengan mantan dokter, si tukang tereak ASEM itu.." lanjutnya.

'yaelah... nih orang bakal ku-stalk nih...sekaligus si albino asem tuh...' batin si dokter sambil tersenyum culas."hm, jadi, dikeluargamu tidak ada yang suka sama cewek?"

"ada..."

"siapa?"

"Emily, saudari kembarku yang lain"

**(OAO)**

**Lembaga Penelitian Gangguan Jiwa**

Di sebuah taman kota, Yong-soo dan Mei sedang duduk di kursi sambil bermesraan.

"uuhh... aku kangen banget sama dirimu,da ze~ udah tiga bulan terakhir aku sibuk banget sama kerjaanku,da ze" Yong-soo mengungkapkan uneg-uneg di hatinya kepada Mei.

"ee, iya, memang kerjaan kamu sebenarnya di mana sih?" tanya Mei penasaran.

"di Lembaga Penelitian Gangguan Jiwa, darling" kata Yong-soo.

"woah, lalu kerjaannya apa disitu?"

"tidak ada kerja apa-apa,da ze" jawab Yong-soo santai.

"loh, kog gitu?"

"iya, aku emang gak ngapa-ngapain. Mereka yang melakukan penelitian padaku,da ze"

**(OAO)**

**Pasien yang malang**

Raivis dengan kepala tertunduk mulai menceritakan masalahnya kepada dokter.

Psikiater: "ceritakan masalah yang anda hadapi"

Raivis: "dok, tak ada seorangpun yang mau mendengarkan saya...hiks..."

Psikiater: "oke... PASIEN BERIKUTNYA!"

**(OAO)**

**Sama-sama gila**

Arthur: "dok, saya bingung. Akhir-akhir ini istri saya, Victoria, selalu berpikir bahwa ia seekor tuna."

Psikiater: "hm, lalu kenapa anda tak membawa dia kesini, biar saya tangani?"

Arthur: "mau gimana lagi, dok. Di samping itu, kami juga membutuhkan kaviar tuna."

**(OAO)**

**Bodoh atau gila,sih?**

Yong-soo terlihat pucat ketika turun dari kereta api. Di peron, dia bertemu dokter langganannya. Sang dokterpun bertanya karena penasaran.

"mabuk darat, ya?"

"iya,da ze. Saya selalu pusing kalo naik kereta, dan menghadap ke belakang,da ze" jawab Yong-soo lemas.

"kenapa anda tadi tak meminta penumpang di depan anda untuk bertukar tempat duduk?"

Dengan nada kecewa, Yong-soo menjawab, "tadinya sih maunya gitu. Tapi, sayangnya tidak ada orang yang duduk di depan saya."

**(OAO)**

**-GAK ADA BONUS, SORRY #plakbuaghdor-**

**(OAO)**

**~resep pertama sang (calon) dokter kejiwaan~**

**Mah...mmaaah~mmahh! Em...maaaahh! #ngapain ini? #plak**

**Holaaaa~ Rango hereeee~amigooo~ #makan cerutu (?)**

**Akhirnya ane bisa jg apdet chapter terbaru~ XD**

**Yah, selama ini w hiatus karena pulang ke kampung ((mudik, dechuu~ 3)) en inet lapps gw gak mau diajak kerja sama~ TTATT**

**Okeh, karena sedikit bahan untuk part kepertama ini, jadinya bonusnya dipindahin ke part terakhirnya~ gomen nee~ m(_)m**

**Okay, review again and FLAME DO NOT ENTEEEERRR! DX #hotstrike**

**((oh iya, pename ane dulu Koala-nyan^^))**

**~Rango with fresh waters~**


	5. Chap5: dengan dokter kejiwaan? 2

**THE DUDULISM VIRUS**

**By: ****Rango D Chameleon Depp**

**Desclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya-sama/Alit Susanto**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: HUMOUR **

**Summary: kehidupan dalam kedokteran itu tidak kaku! Ngga percaya? Baca aja kejadian2 lucu yang mereka buat, si dokter atau pasiennya di dunia Hetalia! ((note: fic drabble ini tidak bermaksud menjelek-jelekkan dokter)) PAGE FIVE PART TWO (end) updated! Perhatian: Human name used, di-luar-nalar-manusia, virus OOC, bakteri OOT, demam Typo, rasanya garing, ga suka ga usah baca, ada OC, alergi kedokteran ga usah baca, ada amoeba GAJEness, review please~, FLAME do not enter ((bisa2 kebakaran~ XP #plak)), etc...**

**~SILAKAN MEMBACA JIKA TAK MAU MASUK RSJ BENERAN #hotstrike~**

**PAGE FIVE: segalanya dengan dokter kejiwaan part 2 (5.2/2)**

**Meet my alter ego**

Ludwig: Dokter, saya merasa ada dua pribadi yang menguasai diri saya ini. Dua kepribadian yang sangat berbeda! Saya takut kalau sampai saya gila. Tapi, saya pikir, saya tidak gila-gila juga, dok! Eh! Tidak mungkin! Agh... mungkin saja!

Psikiater: Tenang! Tenang! Jangan terlalu cepat menyimpulkan masalah! Bicara pelan-pelan! Bicaralah satu-satu, jangan berebutan!

**(OAO)**

**Masih belum berhasil**

Feliks yakin bahwa dirinya telah menelan seekor kuda poni hidup. Psikiaternya sudah mencoba meyakinkan Supri kalau itu tak mungkin terjadi. Untung psikiater mendapatkan ide untuk menyembuhkan Feliks. Ia pura-pura melakukan operasi, dan membius Feliks hingga pingsan. Saat Feliks siuman, psikiater itu meletakkan seekor kuda poni disampingnya.

"Tuan Feliks, saya sudah sukses mengeluarkan poninya. Ini poninya," kata psikiater dengan wajah puas.

"Tapi,dok, itu bukan poni yang saya telan kemarin! Poni yang saya telan kemarin warnanya pink. Lah, poni yang berhasil anda keluarin ini warnanya item!" protes Feliks.

Sang psikiaterpun frustasi...

**(OAO)**

**Sok gatal, sok tau**

Seorang psikiater sedang berjalan-jalan di taman rumah sakit jiwa. Di satu sudut taman, ia melihat Alfred sedang menggaruk-garuk badannya terus menerus. Karena penasaran, psikiater itu bertanya kepada si pasien.

"Alfred, kenapa anda terus menggaruk-garuk badan?"

Dengan santai, Alfred menjawab, "Soalnya, cuman aku sendiri yang tahu tepatnya di mana rasa gatal ini muncul! Ahahahahahahaha~"

**(OAO)**

**The right place**

Arthur sedang mengunjungi seorang psikiater. Saat tiba di ruangan, Arthur mengambil sebatang rokok dari kantongnya. Ia memasukkan rokok itu ke dalam lubang hidungnya. Melihat hal itu, sang psikiater berkomentar.

"Wah, tampaknya anda datang ke tempat yang tepat untuk memecahkan masalah anda."

"Yeah, dok, sudah saya duga. Pasti dokter punya pemantik."

**(OAO)**

**Hanya dengan 25 ribu IDR**

Pada suatu malam terlihat seorang bencong dengan dandanan yang sangat mencolok sedang berjalan dengan genit. Ia tampak girang ketika ada sebuah Rolls Royce berhenti karena mogok. Mobil itu dikendarai Francis yang baru saja kabur dari RSJ. Si bencong langsung menghampiri mobil sambil berkata.

"Mas, dengan 25 ribu IDR saya mau lho melakukan apa saja!"

"_O__ui_, ini 25 ribunya! Tolong dorong mobil saya sampe klinik terdekat~ honhonhonhon~"

Sang bencong pun menjawab. "Aaaaaaaaaaahhhh~ mas jahattt!"

**(OAO)**

**Laki-laki pecinta boneka**

"Dok, saya frustasi benar. Akhir-akhir ini anak saya, Icut lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya bermain boneka," keluh Williem kepada psikiater.

"Tenang,pak... sudah sewajarnya bila seorang anak suka pada satu hal, dan fokus kepada hal yang ia sukai," nasihat sang psikiater.

"Tapi, saya semakin stress melihat suaminya, Tom juga ikut-ikutan bermain boneka terus,dok!"

**(OAO)**

**Ikan di dalam baskom**

Pagi itu, Vash, satpam RSJ sedang berkeliling ke bangsal-bangsal. Saat itu ia melihat Roderich, salah satu pasien disana, sedang duduk sambil memegang pancing dengan kail yang tercelup di baskom kecil di depannya. Vash mencoba menyapa dan mengajak Roderich mengobrol.

"Udah dapet ikan berapa ekor, Rod?"

Dengan malas, Roderich menjawab sambil membetulkan kacamatanya, "Hm... berapa ekor ikan? Dari sebuah baskom? Kau pasti sudah gila!"

Vash hanya bisa terdiam sambil memasukkan peluru ke revolvernya dengan kelu... (A/N: Roderich ga takut mati oiii! XD #plak)

**(OAO)**

**Namanya juga orang gila!**

Lukas, seorang satpam RSJ sedang mencari salah satu pasien yang kabur. Di jalan, ia bertanya kepada pedagang kaki lima yang ada disitu.

"Pak, apa kau ada melihat orang gila yang lewat sini?"

"Ciri-cirinya bagaimana?"

"Tingginya kira-kira 1,8 m, suka neriak kalimat "AKULAH RAJA DARI SELURUH NORDICS!", rambutnya jabrik, berat badannya 500 kg (A/N: what the?)" jelas Lukas.

"Ah, anda ini bercanda, mana mungkin ada orang seberat itu?" tanya pedagang itu dengan nada tak percaya.

"Aduh... kan saya sudah bilang. Dia itu kambing gila! Bandot lagi! (A/N: what the...-cencored-!)" jawab Lukas.

**(OAO)**

**Semacam makhluk gak ada otak**

Seorang dokter sedang berkeliling meninjau RSJ tempatnya bekerja. Di suatu lorong, ia melihat seorang pasien yang bernama Gilbert sedang memancing dari sebuah panci kosong. Dengan maksud membuka obrolan, dokter bertanya sesuai imajinasi sang pasien,

"Apa yang sedang kau pancing?"

"Hm? semacam mahkluk yang gak punya otak plus gak AWESOME,dok," jawab si pasien.

"Wow! Sudah dapet berapa?"

Setelah menghela napas, Gilbert menjawab, "Hm... _funf..._ termasuk dokter"

**(OAO)**

**Hanya gila, bukan tolol**

Feliciano lagi kena masalah di jalan. Saat sedang menyetir di depan sebuah RSJ, ban mobilnya mendadak kempes. Ia lalu mencoba mengganti ban kempes itu dengan ban baru. Saat mau memasang ban baru, keempat sekrup yang digunakan sebagai pengunci roda, tak sengaja terjatuh ke dalam got.

"Wah, gimana bisa memasang roda kalo gak ada sekrup, veee~?"

Untung ada seorang pasien RSJ yang memberikan ide kepada Feliciano. "Hei, ambillah masing-masing satu sekrup dari tiap roda di mobilmu untuk memasang roda, lalu kemudikan pelan-pelan sampai tiba di bengkel terdekat untuk beli sekrup baru"

Feliciano keheranan dengan petunjuk pasien tersebut, "Wah, kamu pintar, vee~ tapi, kenapa kamu bisa dirawat disini?"

Dengan santai pasien itu menjawab, "Ane dirawat disini karena gila, bukan tolol kayak lo..."

Feliciano terdiam dengan elitnya...

**(OAO)**

**Rencana penyerangan yang brutal**

Dalam sebuah tes, Ivan sedang ditanyai oleh dokternya. Bila Ivan bisa menjawab dengan baik, ia akan diperbolehkan pergi dari RSJ.

"Saudara Ivan, apa yang akan anda lakukan bila sudah keluar dari rumah sakit?" tanya dokter.

"Saya akan membawa rudal-rudalku untuk menghancurkan gedung ini,da~kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol~!"

Dengan jawaban seperti itu, tentu saja Ivan tidak lolos tes. Ia dikembalikan ke ruangan isolasi.

Sebulan kemudian, Ivan menjalani tes yang sama. kali ini ia sudah agak berbeda.

"Saudara Ivan, apakah yang anda lakukan bila anda pergi dari RSJ ini?"

"Saya akan beli Mercy E-class,da!" jawab Ivan.

"Nice! Apalagi yang akan anda lakukan?"

"Saya akan mengajak Yaoyao kencan dengan mercy itu,da~"

"Great! Lalu, rencana selanjutnya?"

"Saya akan berkencan dengan pacar saya itu di taman seberang itu, lalu saya akan pinjam wok-wok yang tersimpan dibalik tubuhnya dan saya akan menggunakan wok-wok itu untuk menghancurkan semua kaca di gedung ini,da! Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol~"

Ivan pun dikembalikan di ruangan isolasi...

**(OAO)**

**Benar-benar sungguh terlalu gila**

Sebuah RSJ baru saja kedatangan seorang pasien baru. Pasien itu bernama Lovino. Ia selalu tertawa terbahak-bahak tanpa henti. Dokterpun segera menanyainya.

"Lovino-san, apakah anda punya saudara terdekat?"

"Punya dok, gue punya sodara tolol yang kembar identik~hahahahahahaha~" jawab Lovino. "Kami sangat susah dibedakan. Saat di rumah, dia mencuri alat perang kakek bodoh itu, tapi gue yang di hukum... saat di sekolah dia bolos hanya untuk pergi kencan dengan kentang brengsek itu, eh... guenya yang dihukum lagi. Bwahahahahahaha~"

"Lalu, kenapa anda sekarang tertawa-tawa begini?"

"Karena gue berhasil membalas dendam padanya yang oh-so-very-stupid! Hahahahahahahaha~"

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"jadi, kemarin saya meninggal,eh... malah dia yang gila pasta itu yang dikubur,dok. Mwahahahahahahaha~"

**(OAO)**

**Is your imagination big enough?**

Lerino, seorang pasien RSJ, terlihat sedang menempelkan telinganya ke permukaan lantai. Karena penasaran, Adrian, perawat sekaligus vampire (?) yang melihat hal itu menanyainya.

"Lo lagi ngapain?"

"Psssttt!" kata Lerino sambil menunjuk ke arah lantai.

Adrian yang penasaran ikut menempelkan telinganya ke atas lantai.

"Aku tak mendengar apa-apa," kata si perawat vampire itu.

"Justru itu!" jawab Lerino, "Dari dulu aku juga tak pernah mendengar apa-apa di sana… aneh sekali"

**(OAO)**

**Jangan ikutan gila deh**

Antonio sedang mencoba menancapkan sebuah paku ke atas meja di sebuah ruangan RSJ. Ia menancapkan kepala paku, dan sebaliknya memukuli ujungnya yang runcing. Jelas saja paku tidak bisa menancap.

Karena kesal, Antonio pun mengumpat, "dasar perawat gila! Bagaimana mungkin gue bisa memaku, kalau mereka memberikan paku terbalik semua begini?"

Williem yang sedari tadi memerhatikan kejadian itu akhirnya berkomentar, "Kau itu yang tolol! Paku gituan, harusnya ditancapkan dari bawah meja!"

**(OAO)**

**Gila-gila brilian**

Tiino dan Raivis sedang membawa ember penuh pasir ke lorong RSJ. Setiap empat langakah, mereka menebar segenggam pasir ke lantai. Seorang penjaga menegur mereka.

"Hoi! Ngapain kalian?"

"Kami menebar pasir untuk mengusir buaya,moi~" jawab Tiino.

"Buaya? Buaya apa? Disini gak ada buaya!"

Dengan bangga, Raivis menjawab, "Tuh kan, pasir ini memang manjur untuk memusnahkan buaya!"

**(OAO)**

**HEDEEEH~**

Seorang pasien baru bernama Emil mendatangi sebuah RSJ. Emil selalu percaya bahwa ia adalah seorang bapak presiden. Para dokter dibuat resah, karena ditempat itu juga ada pasien yang menganggap dirinya bapak presiden juga, pasien itu bernama Sadiq. Dokter lalu memutuskan untuk menaruh kedua pasien itu kedalam ruangan yang sama. Siapa tahu bisa menyembuhkan mereka berdua. Keesokan harinya, Emil berkata pada dokter.

"Dok, karena kejadian semalam (A/N: wa-a-aww~semalam~ #plak), saya jadi percaya bahwa saya bukanlah seorang bapak presiden."

"Waw~ bagus, tampaknya anda mulai sembuh," jawab si dokter gembira.

"Iya," sambung Emil, "Sekarang saya sadar, bahwa saya ini seorang ibu presiden."

**(OAO)**

**Tak Wajar**

Kiku: "Dokter, saya ingin anda memaksa suami coretsemecoret saya, Heracles untuk dirawat di RSJ!"

Dokter: "Lah? Memangnya ada apa dengan Heracles-san,Kiku-san?"

Kiku: "Dia itu suka membuat lingkaran asap rokok dari mulutnya,dok!"

Dokter: "Itukan hal yang wajar, Kiku-san. Tidak perlu dibawa ke RSJ. Saya juga perokok seperti dia."

Kiku: "Tapi dok, suami coretsemecoret saya tidak merokok!"

**(OAO)**

**Save the Earth**

Di sebuah RSJ, ada seorang pasien bernama Feliciano yang selalu berhalusinasi bahwa ia adalah seorang pelukis andal. Dokter disana pun menyediakan sebuah ruangan khusus yang digunakan sebagai studio lukis Feliciano. Sampai pada suatu hari, Feliciano mengundang sang dokter untuk memamerkan maha karyanya. Waktu dokter dating, Feliciano menunjukkan sebuah kanvas kosong yang dipajang di dinding.

"Hm, itu lukisan apa?" Tanya dokter.

"Lukisan itu kuberi judul 'Hutan Rimba' vee"

"Hm… mana gambar pohonnya?"

"Sudah tumbang semua, dicuri orang,vee"

"Lalu, mana binatang-binatangnya?"

"Binatangnya pada pergi karena tidak ada tumbuhan lagi,vee~"

"Allright, lalu dimana polhutnya?"

"Mereka belum datang,vee~"

**(OAO)**

**Insomnia yang aneh**

"Dokter, bulan-bulan belakangan ini saya mengalami insomnia. Suara kucing yang biasa malah bisa membuatku tidur nyenyak sekarang membuat saya terus terjaga…" keluh Heracles.

"oke, untuk masalah anda, silahkan gunakan obat ini," nasihat dokter.

"berapa kali sehari saya harus mengkonsumsinya, Dok?" Tanya Heracles penasaran.

"bukan, obat ini bukan untuk anda. Tapi, untuk membuat kucing anda diam."

**(OAO)**

**-GAK ADA BONUS, SORRY LAGI#plakbuaghdor-**

**(OAO)**

**~(corat-coret) wasiat si (calon) dokter kejiwaan yg mau ditarik giginya (?)~**

**Akhirnya ane bisa jg apdet chapter terbaru~ XD**

**Yah, selama ini gw hiatus lagi karena kesibukan sekolah yang menggila dari hari ke hari…. #curhat?**

**Karena chaps fanfic ini mungkin ada beberapa lagi, terpaksa kupendekin.. TAT bener2 sibuk**

**=Chara Data=**

**Icut: Aceh Nation (OC!name by me)**

**Tom: London Nation (OC!name by me) **

**Okay, review bitte, flame do not enter**

**P.S. -eh, ada gak fandom Shaun the sheep di bagian cartoon? Kog gak nampak?**

**~Rango The Dirt-HERO (?)~**


End file.
